And They Said High School Was Hell
by 4ever-A-Nightmare
Summary: Creepypasta:M:Violence:"So let me get this straight, Slenderman is chasing you?" "YES!" "Stop prank calling our police station." Creepypastas randomly decide to substitute for a school. PE requires nine lives, Math hurts...and forget Science. The hard part is being trapped overnight for three days. The funny thing is I'm going insane and killed a guy...or two...or more...hehehehe.


**_Author's Note:_**

**Okay, since this is pre-written, hopefully there won't be anymore of these after this incredibly long one. Please read, it contains important notes.**

**To begin this, I'll tell you about the POV format. The Main Character is Alison, her point of view is 1st and she narrates most of it, but there will be 3rd Person POV in other chapters of whats happening with other characters like Z, Sheldon, Sam and others.**

**Second, I'll tell you this is purely a crack kind of idea. So if you flame saying its completely insane, it is.**

**Third, Nameless is a hard to find Creepypasta. He's virtually unknown and if you do find him then BEN is being nice to you. According to his persona he is "The Fear of the Unknown." So, his whole deal is that he's an unknown fear that lurks to kill you. I found him on accident. If you want info on him PM, Email, or try to get a hold of me, in a comment or review ask as well.**

**Fourth, this is going to be VERY LONG! I don't even know if I'll manage to cram all of this into one fiction. There might be a sequel.**

**Fifth, A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND WHO HELPED ME WRITE THIS! Z, is actually a real person whose character actions are determined by the person who helped me write this through ideas and input.**

**Sixth, Chapters are labeled with a label 1B, 3B, 5B, 7B, 2B, E, 4B, and 6B and then name. B stands for Block and the numbers are what hour. The story takes place from Wed-Fri. Wed and Fri start at 735 and each hour is a bit less then 2 hours. Thurs starts at 8 and all except E are two hours. E is Extended Learning Opportunity, so free time. That is to tell you what class is going. Here's an example (_1B This is Hell) _or _(E Oops...)._**

**Seventh, RATED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES, NO SEX OR RAPE...as I know of YET, there will be LANGUAGE...and VIOLENCE.**

**Finally, I don't do shipping with pastas. So any so called "romances" you think are going to happen probably aren't going to happen. Except someone's going to end up being Jeff's _Interest_, BEN finds some BFF's, LJ finds him an unwilling toy/servant/proxy (no romance there, more like torture), and EJ is...well...just...um...uh...very hungry and if you're nice to him...your...less food. So maybe a little minor romance, but don't let that discourage you from reading whether you want it or not. I promise a crack filled time!**

**DISCLAIMER: SnuffBomb owns Laughing-Jack, here take 'em, he's yours. Nameless is owned by...I have no idea. Jeff the Killer is owned by...dang, don't know. Slenderman is owned by someone else as well. Offenderman belongs to the fabulous Arcanineryu! I love your comics! Um...Jadusable or whatever name he has owns BEN... Thank you for creating that annoying little pest. computer glitches I mean...angel! Who am I forgetting...Kastoway owns Ticci Toby, Z says she loves you for making him! A BIG THANKS to other creepypasta creators, and if you see your pasta in here, and I didn't put your name, ask me and I'll credit you. THANKEES!**

**LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED!**

* * *

It was...well...my high school day's usually have some odd crap happen, but otherwise that, it's an ordinary day.

After a walk to school, in which I left the house early enough to actually have a good thirty minutes before class, I decided to settle in the band room and work on procrastinated on homework. No one usually comes into the band room or stays in here long, so I counted on complete and utter silence.

This is my everyday routine.

I didn't really count on someone else changing on their routine and bothering me.

"Hey, have you heard the news?" Asked a voice.

I glanced up, noting Bobby.

"What news?" I asked.

"Its on posters everywhere; it says we're having all substitutes today." His slur made me have to pick apart his words to figure out what he was saying.

I frowned, and bit my bottom lip.

"That's not possible; are you sure this isn't a prank?" I asked.

He shrugged, and handed me a flier. It was a neon green and in bold print it declared: ATTENTION: ALL SUBSTITUES FROM WEDNESDAY—FRIDAY AS PART OF A STATE APPROVED LEARNING APPROACH.

Eying it with suspicion, I walked into the hallway and this time paid a bit more attention. Everywhere, different neon fliers all had that same message. If our Republican state approved this then they also approved now day methods, which they so did not.

"Holy...f...what?!" I exclaimed, looking around in shock.

Bobby had followed behind me with his slight limp, adjusting his glasses.

"I know, this is really out there."

Shaking my head, I returned to the band room, running a hand through my hair. This—this was just—too freaking weird to be true—it was suspicious—it wasn't in no way happening. I needed to ask my friend about this.

Pulling out my phone I began to text Z. Hitting enter, I watched the sending bar travel across the screen and then pause almost there. It stopped and my phone informed me it wasn't delivered. After a second attempt, I read the error message. My phone must have glitched, because it was just random numbers and letters. I guess I'll just have to look for her in the school.

Sighing, I couldn't help but feel as if I should be running through the hallways screaming, but I would save that for when I played at Basketball Games. Due to my preexisting knowledge of my friend, I headed to the Enrichment Room located in the Library to ask about her opinion of these odd occurrences. My soon to be late homework could wait; chances are the substitutes wouldn't collect them.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw a gaggle of girls crowded around a flier.

"This is unbelievable!"

I recognized the voice of Lenore, otherwise known to few as Nori. Pausing in my trip, I greeted her.

"Hey." I said.

She turned to me, anger on her features.

"Have you seen this!" She shrieked, thrashing the flier in my face.

I looked down at my small pixie like friend.

"Yeah, I have actually. It's a bit—who am I kidding, its very odd." I said.

"Odd! ODD!" She shrieked, her voice in such a high pitch I think I might be deaf. "It's more than that!"

She stormed off, and I rolled my shoulders back, releasing the stress. I wondered what her problem was. Checking my phone, I noted I had fifteen minutes to class, I guess I'd wait to talk to Z later.

Walking back up the long hallway, I entered the band room...to almost turn back around. Eyes widening, I started to question my sanity.

"Am I having a dream or nightmare?" I asked thin air.

At the front of the classroom, stood a black and white clown, and if my eyes be mistaken, Laughing Jack. He was sloppily writing things on the board, humming a child song under his breath. Uneasily, I walked to my chair at the back of the room, farther from the rest where the percussion was. On guard, I eyed the 'substitute' with uttermost care. As more people entered the band room, all cast confused looks at the 'sub,' who still hadn't turned around.

Most kids walked back out to talk to friends, but with those that stayed the grand total of people in the band room—minus the Laughing Jack lookalike—there was ten people. That wasn't unusual, most kids came in with five minutes till the bell. One of my horror loving friends walking in, Jade, broke the silence by screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs.

Finally, the black and white clown turned around, and my stomach dropped, fear surging through my veins. A black and white cone-like nose upon his face and he looked exactly as fan-art depicted him. Turning to Jade, he grinned, teeth sharp.

"Is there something the matter kiddo? Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to scream indoors?" He taunted.

Jade froze to the spot in fear, before turning on heel and dashing out of the band room.

Smirking, Laughing Jack laughed, turning back to the board.

The fear didn't leave me and I watched as people walked in, all of them oblivious to the living embodiment of a Creepypasta. Some people need to read more...

To my relief, one of the other percussionists was coming in, because one more minute alone in the back and I would have fled. Zak cast an odd look at the 'sub' and since I was the only other percussionist there, he turned to me with a 'what the fuck' look.

"Is _that_ our sub?" He asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so." I admitted softly, for someone reason worried that _he _would hear us over all this noise.

Both of us turned our attention elsewhere, as two very loud obnoxious voices were heard. I recognized Adam and Travis, laughing about some idiotic thing. Adam paused on the way to his seat with the saxophones, giving Laughing Jack an odd look.

"Is that a clown?" He loudly asked.

If I wasn't so scared, I would have face palmed.

For the second time, Laughing Jack turned around.

"Why kid, you seem surprised! Are you afraid of clowns?" Laughing Jack asked.

In an instance, both boys were cowering puppies.

"I...uh...no...I don't think so." Adam stuttered.

"Good." Cackled Laughing Jack, setting down the marker and walking off into the band office.

Adam and Travis exchanged looks.

"Band's going to be..._interesting_." Travis offered, lost for words. Both boys nodded, and exchanged halfhearted goodbyes, separating off to their sections. Travis walked into the percussion section, pulling out his phone as he did so.

After a few minutes, he swore, and started talking to Zak—who had returned to his seat. As the five minute warning bell rang, I watched the doorway. Kids poured in, unknowing to our killer substitute.

The usual sound of instruments and chatter was not comforting, and I watched as the red headed drum major made her way to the front.

"Band horn's-" She started, but was cut off by someone's shout.

"What the _hell_ is written on _that_ board!" Ramone shouted from our section.

The drum major turned around and examined the sloppy hand writing on the board. She read part of it out loud.

"All around the mulberry bush...What the hell, these are the complete lyrics to 'Pop Goes the Weasel...' Um...the list of things to do is—read it for yourself." Shaking her head, she moved to the side to chat with the other drum majors.

Looking at the board, I read the text.

_Play my song perfectly!_

_1. Even out the band._

_-Get rid of bad Players_

_-Balance_

_-Fun_

_2. Tune the instruments._

_3. Combine band and orchestra._

_4. Play the song!_

Then, there was a very odd request...

"_I need these volunteers: 1 Tuba, 2 Trumpets, ¾ of the Clarinets, ½ of the Flutes, 2 Percussionists, 3 Trombones, and 1 French Horn at the front of the room. Thankees!"_

Skylar, our blonde, snare drummer, section leader scanned us, before choosing two volunteers.

"Sampson and..."

"Austin." Ares stated, choosing this moment to walk into the band room and drop his bag down next to Skylar's chair.

"You look like shit." Skylar said, looking at Ares.

Ares did look like shit, it was 100% true.

Plopping into a chair, Ares let his gaze sweep all of us in the section who were staring expectantly at him.

"Some freaky ass cop or something dragged me out of bed and dropped me off outside the classroom." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"What?!" Skylar said, staring at him in confusion. So Ares launched into this tale about this 'freaky ass cop,' dragging everyone's attention in, but mine. I had turned to see who had volunteered.

At the front, Sampson and Austin had joined the other volunteers. I bit my lip, feeling nervous. Being chosen was either a very good thing, or very bad thing. You never knew with a person like Laughing Jack in charge.

"Welcome all, to my class!" Shouted Laughing Jack, walking to the front of the classroom.

Everybody stopped what they were doing, some staring agape with their mouths open.

"What the fuck is a stupid looking clown doing in our class?" Ares muttered.

Good thing 'that clown' didn't hear him.

Turning to the 'volunteers,' Laughing Jack, his sharp teeth glinting.

"Well kiddos, you get the _fun_ job of running errands for me. Doesn't that sound _delightful_!" He said, his voice filled with lightness, and delight.

"You two," He said pointing to two of my friends that had been shoved up as unwilling volunteers, "Go to the gym and tell the students they have free period, unless you see someone down there. If you do, say LJ sends his best wishes!" He sent them off with a wave of his hand.

Examining the volunteers with a happy attitude, he picked out four more.

"You four, go to the kitchens. They'll tell you what you need to do."

Once they disappeared, he smiled at the remaining ones.

"And you all go wait in the auditorium."

I watched them go and I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. I don't thin we're going to see them ever again.

Spinning on heel, he smiled at us all sadistically.

"Now...to determine the good players from the bad players! I suggest you all learn to play my song within...twenty minutes! During that time, I will be gone; don't try to run! Hahahahahahaha! Remember, bad players are like pests, you've go to exterminate them!" He broke off laughing, and skipping like a child, he disappeared out one of the many band doors.

Instantaneously, frantic chatter broke out.

"The doors are locked!"

"What's his song?!"

"Are we going to die!"

My section was in uproar as well. The boys' had dropped their manly acts and were huddled together. By the sound of their chatter, they were all trying to find a way out of this. Some pulled out their phones to call for help, but it was no use. I assumed perhaps BEN had something to do with that, because hell, if LJ's real, then BEN's real.

I pulled out headphones, stuck them in my phone and ears, and switched my phone to its play list. Some of you might say this isn't the time for music, but in this case, it very well was the time. Thank god, I hadn't taken it off of my phone. Next step, learn song by ear in twenty minutes.

Grabbing a pair of xylophone mallets, I went over to the xylophone to try and learn the song.

Skylar looked up, the blonde's eyes narrowing.

"What are _you_ doing?" He snarled.

I gestured to the xylophone, putting on my own cocky attitude.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm learning to play _his _song; Laughing Jack's song: Pop Goes the Weasel." I snarled back, annoyed.

Quite a few of the nearby low brass had heard me.

"Laughing _who_?" One asked.

I turned to them, snarky feelings still left over from talking to my section leader.

"Laughing Jack, a Creepypasta." I explained laconically.

"A _what?"_ Another asked.

"A work of horror fiction derived from everyday normal things, turned into fears. Much like urban legends." I stated.

Lavender, hearing this, rolled her eyes.

"A work of _fiction, _this is reality." She pointed out.

Shrugging I pointed to the door Laughing Jack had left out earlier.

"If the man that walked out that doors is by all means not some insane clown lunatic that came from a Jack in the Box, gives out candy, and loves to murder little children, then I'll give you all the money I have." I stated firmly.

Lavender had no comment. Another trombone player piped in.

"Is this guy friendly?"

I shook my head.

"Did you not hear what I just said. He murders children _and_ others; we aren't safe."

"Do you have a recording of his song?" Lavender asked quietly, admitting defeat.

I nodded and reluctantly handed her my phone. She removed the headphones, and handed them to me. Pulling from her bag, she pulled at a cord for hooking phones up to computers and some compatible radios. Walking to the front of the room, navigating through people, she plugged the phone into the radio.

Since Laughing Jack's song was on loop, it automatically started blaring through the speakers, conveniently at the beginning.

"What the hell?"

"Turn it off!"

Many screamed or yelled in protest. Sighing, my gut twisting I took the deepest breath I could muster. Time to grow some balls Alison, you can't run.

"This is his song! If you want to live, learn to play it. You have seventeen minutes left." I declared, shouting over the noise.

A lot of kids started arguing.

"We have no music to read!"

"It's in a higher octave!"

"It's in a minor key!"

Rubbing my temples, I motioned for Lavender to turn it down. She complied and I tried the song on the xylophone, ignoring the kids watching. With only a few errors, as I had tried playing the song before, U succeeded and switched to a more minor key. Soon, I heard instruments slowly start to join in, some still refused, others slowly drifted in. Even the percussion slowly added in a bass drum beat, the bass guitar, an eerie snare roll, and other auxiliary.

The song slowly started to drift into existence, as the smart ones learned to play it. Some of the remaining percussionists came over to the mallet instruments to try it as well. It was after another loop, Laughing Jack walked in through the doors, his gleeful expression fell after a bit, hearing his creepy rendition of Pop Goes the Weasel.

I don't think he wanted us to succeed...Nevertheless, he tilted his head to the side listening.

Stalking to the front, he made a motion to cut off, and everyone for the most part did.

The grin he had on his face now resembled something like: "You were all supposed to fail, but I'm just going to grin and act like I'm proud and not going to kill you all..."

"Lookie here, you all know my song. Smart kids, I'll give you that!" He paused in his speech, as he heard the faint sounds of his music coming from the radio no one turned off.

Shit...

No, don't check...There's a good chance he'll get mad... He'll be even angrier.

He turned around and looked at the radio, then the phone plugged into it. Pulling the phone off, he looked at it and every person held their breath in fear.

'BEN,' I prayed mentally, 'shut the phone off.'

The phone's volume, my phone's volume blared, its volume shooting all the way up. In the silence, the tinny sound of his music drifted around the room.

That's what I get for not praying to God.

A look of anger slowly melted onto his features, fury taking over him. He threw the phone, my phone, into a wall, shattering it to pieces.

Every single living soul in the room watched him.

"_Who's _phone was it; _who cheated,_ who knew _my _song!" He hissed dangerously.

Come on people, please do the Spartacus thing where we all claim it was our phone...so I don't have to die alone...and painfully.

Slowly one of the girls in the flute section turned and pointed at me.

Laughing Jack's eyes followed her direction, and locked onto mine.

Oh crap...oh shit...fuck! If I liver to see another day, I solemnly swear I'm going to kill that girl.

A few of the low brass and other percussionists near me, scrambled to the side, but I cowered. I didn't run, because if he intended on killing me, where the hell would I run to. Especially if there were more.

Like a tiger, a very cruel black and white tiger, Laughing Jack made his way straight towards me. People parted to the side—like waves did in biblical times—not one soul wanting to be in his line of attack.

My heart was racing, every hair on my body standing up, my whole body quivering with fear, my breath caught in my throat. I wanted so very badly to look away...but I couldn't.

He kept coming closer...closer...up until there was only the xylophone between us.

I took my eyes off of him, and I noticed everyone was watching, and I saw a few were smirking like the true sadistic bitches they were. Turning my eyes slowly back to his, I wanted to cry and hide in a corner at his expression. I think I was crying...

Please let this be a bad dream, I could feel my body shaking.

"So...you thought you could just be a little hero and _cheat_ let everyone know my song?" His voice dripped poison.

Swallowing, tears going down my face, I shook my head.

"I-I-I didn't t-try to be a h-hero, I j-just wanted to live." I stuttered, admitting my cowardice lamely.

A dark grin crossed his features.

"_Live_...huh? You made a choice to let more people..._live_...in the end that's what happened, _isn't it?"_

Damn, damn, damn! What do I say? This is a trap, I'm going to die a very, _very_ painful death. I'm too young to die. God save me, please. No, that's not going to happen. I have to do this myself. If every person who prayed to God to live lived, then a good amount of kidnap victims would still be alive. I have to think of something to say. I can't say the wrong thing, if I do...I'm dead.

"The-the m-more p-people that l-live, the m-more y-you can p-play with?" I offered meekly, with a weak grin.

His eyes lit up.

"Play with! How delightful, I almost forgot! If I killed all of you right away, I'd run out of people to play with!" He exclaimed, springing to his feet, standing up rather then looming over me.

I took a deep breath, and then several more. I was alive, I was fine for now. I was alive. Oh God, I was alive!

As he skipped to the front he paused.

"But who do I kill now?" He asked the air, but then scanned the people in the room, his eyes drifted back to me.

No, no, no, NO!

Jade must have grown some serious balls, more then earlier, because she chose that moment to pipe up.

"Not everyone learned to play the song." She said. "Also, not everyone learned to play it good. So you still have the bad players." She said.

Laughing Jack glanced her briefly and then grinned.

"Splendid, it appears everybody wins!" He shouted happily.

I wonder who he means when he says everybody, because I don't think some people that didn't learn this song aren't going to be very happy. These are going to be some very stressful auditions.


End file.
